Dowel pins are employed at various target locations, such as engine heads and blocks, to precisely position component parts of a structure during assembly operation. However, over a period of time, the dowel pins are worn, bent, or otherwise damaged, thereby requiring removal and replacement during the assembly operation. In order to remove the dowel pin from the target location, an appropriately formed dowel-pin removing tool is attached to the dowel pin to remove it from the target location. However, for further use of the dowel removing tool, the dowel pin needs to be disengaged from the dowel removing tool. Accordingly, for the purpose of removing the dowel pin from the dowel removing tool, a traditional hammer is employed to strike a force on a rod of the dowel removing tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,497 ('497 patent) describes a dowel removing tool. The dowel removing tool of the '497 patent includes a dowel gripping member which is radially contractible to grip the dowel pin and radially expands to release the dowel pin. The dowel removing tool of the '497 patent also includes a reaction means provided on the dowel removing tool in a oppositely spaced relation with respect to the dowel gripping member and an impact means slidably mounted on the dowel removing tool between the dowel gripping member and the reaction means for manually actuating reciprocal movement against the dowel gripping member to contract the same tightly about a dowel and subsequently to remove the dowel by engagement of the impact means against the reaction means. Although the '497 patent fails to disclose methods for removing the extracted dowel from the dowel removing tool, it will be understood by a person skilled in the art that the traditional hammer still needs to be employed by the operator to strike a force on the dowel removing tool for removing the extracted dowel from the dowel removing tool.